Animal Parade
by eggcustard
Summary: Chronicle of Molly's progress through the game and relationship with the Harvest King. First Harvest Moon-y story. Eventually IggyxMolly.


**Hi everyone! My name is Taylor and this is my first Harvest Moon fanfic. I've been playing the games and writing for years so hopefully it won't be too dreadful. I think Harvest Moon is probably the most challenging topic I've ever written about. Anyways, this started when i saw some Ignis fanart as some dribble and hopefully I can turn it into an actual coherent story.**

* * *

He was so angry. Those damn humans had spurned him yet again. His mine fallen into ruin, his mountain went untended and there had not been a single offering in years. Had they forgotten how hard he worked to keep this land hospitable? Certainly it wasn't an exhausting job, but it required constant vigilance at the very least. If one of the elements were to become unbalanced, the others would rather quickly follow suit.

After all the years…

There was no question that he had seen it coming. Though he had thought that the villagers would be able to resist the greed and increasingly materialistic tendencies seeping in from the mainland over the years. They had been taught by their ancestors how to please him, had they not? It didn't take much. Yet they could not even take time to say a prayer or bring an offering! The festivals they had once held in his honor were forgotten. Sure, mortals were forgetful creatures by nature, this he understood, but all they had to do was journey up the mountain to re-affirm their belief in him. They could even visit the Harvest Goddess to be reminded that the power of the Gods was still with them.

There were no excuses for this kind of blatant ignorance.

The Harvest God's anger boiled this particular night; the heat and aura that always surrounded him intensified and began to turn a dark and dangerous crimson. He was too fond of them to strike them down where they stood, but he would not stand to waste his time with these ungrateful beings any longer.

Head thrown to the sky and arms stretched outward and to the side, the God muttered the beginnings of a curse angrily. Magic pooled around him, swirling in a majestic, yet terrifying, tornado of power.

"They have forgotten who allows them to live here." The magic pulsed with his words, grabbing colors and shedding them a second afterward. It swelled like a new heart filling with blood. Tendrils snaked out of the mass and formed like spears ready to be fired from a cannon. Green, blue, yellow, red, purple and one that changed hues like a rainbow.

"I will make them remember." The tendrils took on a point and shot up into the air high above the mountain before turning and flying downwards at a speed almost too fast for the mortal eye to see. They reached their targets in an instant.

The bells that chimed across the land were silenced all at once, to the God's despair and sickening delight. Moments after a pain seemed to blossom in his chest, although the pain was not his own. He could feel the Harvest Goddess crumple to the ground; her power bleeding out of her like blood from a wound. The Harvest Sprites, where ever they were at that moment, would surely sense her pain and rush to her. The animals would come to her aid. She would not die. Not yet.

It was not that he hated her or really even wanted to harm her. The Goddess had always been a tolerable companion, but she had too much faith in the humans. Even when they forgot about her, she continued to coddle them like children. He had to be sure she couldn't heal the and on her own.

As for the bells, the Harvest God hid them in challenging places. A human would have to work hard to find all of them in one lifetime. The villagers would have to put aside their greed and work together to earn the right to call him their God. He was not sure if they could do it.

He lingered a moment longer at the edge of the mountain to watch the energy fade from his Island. The land he had so carefully poured life into began to, in his eyes, shrivel like a tree constricted by a vine. All the work for naught. The God's anger pulsed again and the torches that lit his throne extinguished themselves at once. Left in the darkness, he turned his back on the Island he'd helped and ascended upwards to a place neither mortal nor wounded Goddess could find him.

He would come back when he was wanted.


End file.
